


All Smut No Plot

by Pinkalash



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Established Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Hiddlesworth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkalash/pseuds/Pinkalash
Summary: Another repost from wattpad





	All Smut No Plot

Tom was pushed onto the hotel bed and instantly shadowed by the larger godly figure. He didn't mind. This was all his choice. 

Chris kissed him as he started to slide their clothes off with ease. Tom let out small moans and whimpers each time their skin came in contact.

After each article had been removed and thrown to who knows where; Chris moved to Tom's neck.

Tom held onto the younger mans shoulders as his neck was kissed, bit, and sucked on. 

Chris stayed there for about five minutes until he deemed the amount of marks enough. He wanted everyone to know who Tom belonged to, and he going to make that loud and clear.

"Chris please.."

Tom looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. His cheeks a lovely shade of red and a little drool coming from the older mans mouth was enough to make Chris want to bury him in the hotel mattress.

But he wanted to take this slow.

"Please what?"

He ran his hands up Toms sides, slow and feather-light to send the man into insanity.

"Please, Chris, please screw me.."

Chris smirked. He was going to make Tom beg for hours if he could; just to hear that honey sweet voice of his.

"Hmm I don't think that'll cut it." 

His strong tone sent shivers up Toms spine. 

"P-please.. I'm all yours.. Make me your slut I don't want anyone else but you... God you're just so perfect I need very inch of you, Chris.."

Chris felt his cheeks burn up. Damn he didn't know the brit could beg.

He turned Tom over and held his abdomen. 

"You want my prick inside you? That what you want Tommy?"

Tom looked back at him, his cheeks red and sweat forming on his forehead.

"Please Chris I beg of you.."

Chris smirk widened. He slowly ran a finger over Tom's hole; causing the older man to mewl.

"What a pretty little whore~ You've been wanting this for a long time I can tell~" Chris chuckled into his ear.

Tom's breath hitched. His cheeks burned hotter as he was too embarrassed to muster even a whimper of a reply.

Tom pressed his hips against Chris', needy and not afraid to let the younger man know.

Chris licked his lips and grabbed Tom's cheeks, spreading him apart and moving into him in one fluid motion.

Tom cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The stretch was painful, yes, although with the powerful Aussie it felt so right.

Tom tried to get a hold on something, anything. His hands scrambled to grab a fistful of the sheets. He tried to relax but with such a man deep inside him it was hard.

"May I move?" The Australian voice broke the silence and startled Tom a little. He nodded and took in a breath as if it was his last.

Chris slowly pulled out and pushed back in, being careful with the brit. Toms moans were music to his ears, he wish he could hear them all the time. 

Tom looked back at him. His blue eyes sparkled with tears. Such a shade of blue shouldn't be natural in nature.

"Chris please m-more~" Tom whimpered and bucked his hips.

Chris sneered and leaned down to kiss him as he sped up his thrusts. 

Tom moaned into the embrace and pushed his hips back to meet Chris'.

Chris grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. The yank Chris gave was enough to make him break right then and there. 

Tom keened and Chris instantly clamped down on his neck, making multiple imprints on him.

Tom's breath was rapid and uneven. His voice growing louder with each pound of Chris' hips.

"C-Chris~! Oh my god Chris I-I'm gonna cuum~!!" Tom mewled the younger mans name as he came early on the sheets.

Chris groaned as the brit tightened around him. He couldn't last much longer and eventually broke.

Tom moaned noisily as the hot liquid filled him to the brim. 

The two men collapsed onto the mattress both trying to mellow out. 

Tom slowly rolled over to look at the young Aussie. He smiled gingerly and gave him a light kiss. 

"I love you man.." He cuddled into the strong chest and sighed at ease.

Chris wrapped his big arms around Tom and held him close. "I love you too Tom.."

They both drifted to sleep holding the other with love and care.


End file.
